Integrated circuit devices typically include logic or circuit blocks that are used to implement a variety of functions. When used in a larger system, an integrated circuit device may also be coupled to other circuit elements within the system. Data may be communicated between the different devices and circuits through various protocols. For instance, an integrated circuit device such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) may communicate with external memory modules through different memory interfaces.
In an exemplary system, when communicating with an external element such as a memory module, data signals from the external element may be transmitted to the integrated circuit device through input-output circuitry on the integrated circuit device. The data signals may then be transmitted from the input-output circuitry (normally located on the peripheral region of the device) to other logic blocks within the integrated circuit device for further processing.
When signals need to be transmitted to different circuit blocks within an integrated circuit device, the integrated circuit device typically includes a clock distribution network (which may be formed by different clock tree structures within the device) to ensure proper synchronization between the different circuit or logic blocks.
As data signals are transmitted to different parts of the integrated circuit device, clock signals may also be transmitted through a clock distribution network within the integrated circuit device to the different logic or circuit blocks. In a synchronous design, this ensures that valid data signals are captured at every circuit block (e.g., flip-flops, latches, etc.) that forms part of the design. However, if the different clock tree structures have different path lengths, the clock signals may not arrive at all the circuit blocks at the same time.
For example, the clock signals may be routed through a shorter clock path to a circuit block that is located closer to the clock source compared to a circuit block that is located farther away from the clock source. As such, clock skew or misalignment may occur if the clock signals received by different logic blocks arrive at different times due to differing path characteristics such as different path lengths.